


A day at the movies

by OmoFiction



Series: John and Briana omo stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, movie theaters, non sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: Briana is desperate to pee while at the movies on a date with John.
Series: John and Briana omo stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976521
Kudos: 7





	A day at the movies

Briana walked into the theatre, popcorn and sodas in hand. The theater was crowded, and she was trying to find seats together for her and her boyfriend, John. John had gone to use the restroom, as a precaution. He had always had a weak bladder. She found two seats together in the middle of a row and sat down. John joined her a moment later. She smiled at him, then sipped her coke as she watched the previews. Finally, the movie started.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Briana felt a little twinge in her bladder. She sort of wished she'd gone to the bathroom before the movie started. But it wasn't too bad, as of now. She could ignore it. The movie was interesting. And she didn't want to annoy those sitting near them by getting up.

As the movie grew more intense, so did Briana's need. She was regretting that coke now. She crossed her legs. But she could hold it. She was sure of it. This movie was really interesting. And she had strong muscles.

A little while later, Briana was growing quite fidgety. She looked over at John to see if he had noticed, but he was absorbed in the movie. She snuck a glance at her watch. Still thirty minutes left. She reached a hand down to hold herself. Thirty minutes was not that much, she convinced herself. She tried to pay attention to the movie.

Finally, the movie was over and the credits began. Briana stood up. She felt her need increase with the motion. She bent over slightly and pressed her thighs tightly together. Her pee felt like it would come out any second.

John looked over at her, slightly concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. I just really have to pee."

John nodded. He had to go again, himself, but not as badly as she did, by the looks of it. They walked down the theatre steps and out into the hall. Briana walked carefully and took small steps. So close, she thought. I can make it. But her heart sank as they neared the bathrooms. It seemed that many of the ladies In the theatre had needed to go. The bathroom was crowded and there was a line.

"John!" she said, a bit of panic in her voice. "If I have to stand in that line, I don't think I'll make it."

John thought fast. He didn't want Briana to have an accident. He knew from experience how embarrassing that could be. Then he had an idea. "The shop next door to the cinema has bathrooms. They're right near the front. Do you want to go over there?"

She nodded and they walked outside. She tried to walk as fast as she could in her predicament. The shop wasn't far away. She could make it. Right? She felt a few drops escape into her underwear. She was halfway there. A few more steps. She felt more leak out, making a damp spot on her light blue denim shorts. "I can't hold it!" She said.

John looked at her. He could see the damp spot on her shorts. "You can make it." he said. "Just hold on. We're almost there."

A few more steps.Then Briana felt her shorts growing warmer and wetter. Pee began to run down her legs. She stopped walking and looked down at herself in shock and frustration. "John." She said. "I'm peeing and I can't stop!"

John stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt both to comfort her and to shield her from the eyes of passersby. "Its okay." He told her. "Accidents happen." His shoes were getting wet, but he didn't care. "You've seen them happen to me before. More than once." He added. He held her until her stream stopped, and then took a step back.

She stared down at the puddle she'd made. "I guess I should have gone before the movie started," she said.

"Its okay." He said again.

She looked so ashamed. He wished he could make her feel better. Then he had an idea. He relaxed his muscles. His grey jeans darkened rapidly. He tried to arrange his facial features into an embarrassed expression.

Briana looked up at him when she heard liquid pattering on concrete. "John" she asked, "are you having an accident too?" He just looked at her.

Then the ghost of a smile flickered across her lips. "You did that on purpose just to make me feel better, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" he asked her.

A real smile crossed her lips this time. "Your eyes" she answered. "Thank you, John" she said," for being so sweet."

John looked at her, and then down at himself. "I guess we should go home and get cleaned up, huh?" he said.

"But your car," said Briana. "We'll get your seats all wet."

"Don't worry about it," said John. They began walking toward John's car. When they got there, he opened the door for her and then got in the driver's seat. On the way home, he joked, "I hope your bladder isn't learning bad habits from mine."

"It better not be," she said, grinning.

He dropped her off at her house and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

From her front window, she watched as he drove away. She was lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend, she thought.


End file.
